Chores and Fantasies
by Lily1986
Summary: For the "one-word" challenge on another fansite. Clark gets a surprise while cleaning one day. R/R


**Title: **Chores and Fantasies

**Rating: **PG-13

**Prompt**: Push-Up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything affiliated with Smallville

Clark walked around the bedroom picking up randomly tossed articles of clothing. Lois had taken over his room again after her return from where ever it is she'd gone with her father. His mother had reminded him that morning before she and his father left for the Farmer's Market that Lois was still a guest in the house and that since the room was technically his, he should clean it up. Clark tried reminding them that the room hadn't been his for over a year. That didn't seem to deter them because they just smiled and closed the door behind them.

Now here he was picking up after Lois. He didn't even know where she was. His mother had mentioned something about getting her job back at The Talon, but he barely paid attention.

Clark bent to pick up a shirt and groaned when he realized it was his.

"Great, she's wearing my stuff now", he muttered to himself.

He rolled his eyes and continued taking things off the floor. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers when a red article caught his attention between the pillows. He slowly moved to pick it up and lifted it with his fingers. His eyes widened when he realized he was holding one of Lois Lane's bras. He let it hang from one of his fingers and looked around uncomfortably. He glanced back at the item hanging on his fingers and leaned his head to the side noticing a thickness around the bust.

"Smallville!"

He jumped and dropped the bra back on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He swallowed thickly as Lois walked up beside him. "Cl-cleaning…"

Her eyes widened when she saw the red push-up bra on the bed and snatched it to her. She hid it behind her back quickly.

"Your room?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you come in here looking for my underwear? That's just creepy, Smallville."

She turned and walked toward a dresser and pushed the bra inside before slamming the drawer shut.

"I'm cleaning up your mess because my mom asked me to, Lois. The bra just… jumped at me."

"It jumped at you", she asked mockingly.

Clark glared at her. "Well, since you're here… good luck cleaning this up."

He dropped the clothes he'd already gathered back on the ground before walking out. He closed the door behind him, leaning up against and it sighed.

He rubbed his face roughly. "What just happened…?"

* * *

The only thing that could be heard at the dinner table was the clinking of forks and knives hitting plates and the occasionally glass being placed back on the table.

Jonathan and Martha eyed each other with confusion. Lois and Clark sat in front of them and they were quiet. That never happened. They were usually arguing to be passed something at the table or arguing over who would do the dishes and who would take out the trash. Tonight, they were just quiet and wouldn't even look at each other.

Martha turned to her husband urging him to say something. Jonathan shook his head and signaled for her to say something. Martha glared. "So… is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Is there something wrong", she asked again.

"No mom."

"Nothing, Mrs. K."

She bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't believe either one of them.

"So why are you quiet?"

The question caught the two of them off guard. They glared at each other.

"Lois, pass the salt."

"Get it yourself, Smallville."

"If I could stretch my arm all the way over there, I would."

"Looks like you're not getting the salt then."

"Lois!"

"Fine", she groaned reaching for the salt. When he handed it to Clark her hand brushed his and she felt an intake of breath.

"Sorry", they mumbled simultaneously.

Martha looked at her husband with confusion.

"Alright you two", Jonathan started putting down his fork, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Mr. Kent", Lois started.

"Nothing, dad", Clark said at the same time.

Jonathan watched them warily. "Okay…"

Dinner continued with a silence. Clark saw his mother was starting to stand from the table and gathering plates. He stood up. "I got this mom. You and dad just go upstairs."

Martha smiled warmly. What would take her minutes to do, Clark could do in seconds. He smiled and started taking the used plates to the kitchen.

He had just turned on the water when he watched her put plates on the island behind him. "You can go upstairs too, Lois. I got this."

She stood in front of the dishwasher. "You rinse, I put away?"

He smiled and nodded. Even though it'd take him double the time because he couldn't use his powers in front of her he found he liked the idea of her company as he did such a mundane chore.

"So… about today…."

Clark choked on air and started coughing. Lois was at his side in seconds patting his back.

"You okay, Clark?"

He coughed one more time and nodded.

She smirked. "Is today a touchy subject?"

He glared at her. "It just popped out, Lois. I had no intention of seeing that or you catching me like that."

She nodded. "It's okay. I left it on the bed this morning. I didn't expect you to be cleaning my room."

"About that", Clark said, "If it's your room now… maybe you should start cleaning up after yourself."

"And miss opportunities to bust your chops like today", she winked, "I don't think so."

Clark groaned. Lois knew just how to push buttons. And his buttons she had memorized.

"So", she started, "Have you ever seen one before?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Lana?"

He groaned, not wanting to have this conversation but answering anyway. "Yes."

"Was it a push-up?"

"What", he snapped his neck to her, "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Next time you should", she shrugged.

"There isn't going to be a next time", he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", he said rinsing out another dish and handing it to her.

"Clark", she started again.

"Yes Lois", he didn't look at her.

"I'm wearing it."

His eyes snapped back to her. He watched as she slowly started to unbutton her blouse. He dropped the dish back in the sink as she walked up to him slowly. She touched his chest and he felt the heat radiating off her. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked down to see her shirt-his shirt-opened completely. She took his hands and placed them on her waist as she let the shirt fall from her shoulders.

She leaned up to his ear and licked it before biting it. "Lift me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He lifted her on the island in the kitchen and she wrapped her legs around him. He leaned into her.

"Smallville…"

He could hear her voice but her lips weren't moving.

"Smallville…."

He shook his head and adjusted his eyes.

"Smallville…"

He looked down at Lois, fully clothed standing next to him.

"Where'd you go?"

"Wha-?"

"You dazed off", she said, "we were talking about Lana and you just went somewhere else…"

"Sorry", he mumbled turning back to the dishes in his hand.

"You miss her, don't you", she smiled taking the dish from him, "Why don't I finish up here and you go call her. I can handle this."

Clark watched her as she took the dish from him. Their hands touched briefly and he felt himself shudder.

"I…"

"Just go, Clark", she was saying, "I got this."

He nodded stepping away from her. He didn't trust himself around her. He had a girlfriend. And she… she was just Lois. The girl who showed up in town last year looking for justice for her cousin's supposed death. She was just the girl his parents extended their hospitality to by giving her a place to stay. Or was it him that had offered? He couldn't remember anymore. He smiled softly as he watched her finish what he'd started. She was also the girl who knew how to push his buttons. She was the one who knew what to say and when to say it. She was the girl who cheered and whistled for him the loudest at his graduation. She was the girl who came back during a meteor shower to make sure his parents were alright. She was…

She was the girl who'd invaded his thoughts that day. She was the only thing on his mind since that morning. Siding up next to her again, he picked up another dish and started rinsing.

"Lana can wait… besides", he nodded to all the dishes neatly stacked in the dishwasher before closing it and turning it on, "we make a good team… why stop that now?"


End file.
